Mole miner
Mole miner dredger Mole miner skullcrusher Deadly mole miner Scorched mole miner |location =Appalachia |affiliation = |actor = |dialogue = }} Mole miners are creatures found in Appalachia in 2102. Background A bleak remnant of Appalachia's storied past, the mole miners are humans that make their homes in the many caves and mines of the region, trapped within their deteriorating mining suits. The mole miners are frenzied combatants who attack anything they perceive as a threat.''Fallout 76'' loading screen hints: "Trapped within their deteriorating mining suits, the Mole Miners are frenzied combatants who attack anything they perceive as a threat." Despite the suffering, some semblance of cognition and human-like thought remains and mole miners will frequently carry things they considered important in a previous life, such as keys to their old mining lockers,Lost and Found even going as far as to find value in their collections and assembling vending machines and opening up a store to sell their wares for a price.See Purveyor Murmrgh for details. They were first encountered by the Fire Breathers in March 2095.Lt. Thomas' Action Report The particular cause of their significant degeneration is unclear; whether it be radiation, the Scorched Plague, the toxic atmosphere of the Ash Heap or a combination of all three is unknown. However it may be, they appear to be highly communal and are rarely if ever encountered alone or outside their organized groups lead by foremen and supervisors. At some point, the Vault 76 overseer was seriously injured by a mole miner at the Mountainside Bed & Breakfast and left a holotape log following the experience. Openly hostile to nearly everyone but themselves (save for one known exception), the mole miners are highly aggressive, well armed and appear to have either domesticated or formed a symbiotic coexistence with mole rats. They make use of a variety of shotguns, assault rifles, missile launchers and improvised weapons to attack their enemies, while using their mole rats as anything from standard attack animals to mobile landmines. Characteristics Biology Once human, the mole miners have since degenerated into stout, squat and hardy humanoids that display an extreme hostility towards anything that aren't themselves. Their limbs are extremely short and thick, what can be seen of their face is a grossly bloated physiognomy bloating beyond the confines of their mining equipment, with their eyes unnaturally bulging from no recognizable facial structure. They stand affixed in a permanent hunch with their limbs tucked closely to their body. Their method of communication consists mainly of garbled vocalizations, grunts, groans and throaty calls obscured behind their mining equipment as well as their mutations makes it difficult to ascertain if they are somewhat cognizant of their actions or essentially mindless, much like feral ghouls. Their mutations have endowed them with powerful strength that allows them to wield heavy weapons frequently and effortlessly. Their aggression and hardiness render them capable of warding off staggers and their fast speed allows them to close the gap between themselves and enemies fairly quickly. Gameplay attributes Mole miners often live in organized groups and are usually led by a foreman or supervisor. They are immediately hostile to anyone who approaches them except for the mole rats that they share friendly relations with, friendly enough to the point that they can fight opponents together to gain an advantage. They often mobilize against their target with weapons of great damage such as shotguns or missile launchers. They can easily and quickly mow down low-level player characters. They are mainly located near mining areas in groups, although they can be seen everywhere. Variants Mole miner A basic variant of the mole miner, equipped with a variety of shotgun weapons. |level =2 |perception =5 |family =moleminer |rr =Immune |pr =100 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Miner suit scrap * Mine suit filter * Mine suit breather * Pump action shotgun * Double-barrel shotgun * Short double-barrel shotgun * Shotgun shell }} Mole miner scraper The mole miner scrapers have similar resistances to the base variant but with increased melee damage and health. |level =4 |perception =5 |family =moleminer |rr =Immune |pr =100 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Miner suit scrap * Mine suit breather * Mine suit filter * Pump action shotgun * Double-barrel shotgun * Short double-barrel shotgun * Shotgun shell }} Mole miner digger The mole miner diggers have similar resistances to the scrapers but with increased melee damage and health. |level =8 |perception =5 |family =moleminer |rr =Immune |pr =100 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Miner suit scrap * Mine suit breather * Mine suit filter * Pump action shotgun * Double-barrel shotgun * Short double-barrel shotgun * Shotgun shell * Combat shotgun }} Mole miner rockbreaker The mole miner rockbreakers are a significant step above the diggers in terms of health. |level =14 |perception =5 |family =moleminer |rr =Immune |pr =100 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Miner suit scrap * Mine suit breather * Mine suit filter * Pump action shotgun * Double-barrel shotgun * Short double-barrel shotgun * Shotgun shell }} Mole miner foreman The foremen often come equipped with two weapons. It is not uncommon for them to have missile launchers, and fire two to three missiles before trying to engage with a shotgun, rifle or even a mole miner gauntlet. |level =22 |perception =5 |family =moleminer |rr =Immune |pr =100 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Miner suit scrap * Mine suit breather * Mine suit filter * Pump action shotgun * Double-barrel shotgun * Short double-barrel shotgun * Shotgun shell * Mole miner gauntlet }} Mole miner supervisor These mole miners were previously supervisors of their mines, and have similar resistances to the foremen, but with increased melee damage and health. |level =30 |perception =5 |family =moleminer |rr =Immune |pr =100 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Miner suit scrap * Mine suit breather * Mine suit filter * Pump action shotgun * Double-barrel shotgun * Short double-barrel shotgun * Shotgun shell * Missile launcher * Missile }} Glowing mole miner Highly irradiated variant of the mole miners, they are common in the Savage Divide and sometimes in the Ash Heap as a location end boss. They usually have heavier weapons such as shotguns and missile launchers, similar to the foreman variant. They have a distinct green glow to their appearance. |level =40 |perception =5 |family =moleminer |rr =Immune |pr =100 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Miner suit scrap * Mine suit breather * Mine suit filter * Pump action shotgun * Double-barrel shotgun * Short double-barrel shotgun * Shotgun shell * Glowing blood * Glowing meat * Nuclear waste }} Mole miner sapper |base id = |level =50 |perception =5 |family =moleminer |rr =Immune |pr =100 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Miner suit scrap * Mine suit breather * Mine suit filter * Pump action shotgun * Double-barrel shotgun * Short double-barrel shotgun * Shotgun shell * Missile launcher * Missile }} Mole miner dredger |base id = |level =65 |perception =5 |family =moleminer |rr =Immune |pr =100 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Miner suit scrap * Mine suit breather * Mine suit filter * Pump action shotgun * Double-barrel shotgun * Short double-barrel shotgun * Shotgun shell * Missile launcher * Missile }} Mole miner skullcrusher |base id = |level =80 |perception =5 |family =moleminer |rr =Immune |pr =100 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Miner suit scrap * Mine suit breather * Mine suit filter * Pump action shotgun * Double-barrel shotgun * Short double-barrel shotgun * Shotgun shell * Missile launcher * Missile }} Deadly mole miner |base id = |level =95 |perception =5 |family =moleminer |rr =Immune |pr =100 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Miner suit scrap * Mine suit breather * Mine suit filter * Pump action shotgun * Double-barrel shotgun * Short double-barrel shotgun * Shotgun shell * Missile launcher * Missile }} Scorched mole miner A charred, fleshy variant of the mole miner infected with the Scorched Plague. All regular mole miner variants have a corresponding Scorched variant with the same stats, abilities, and items. They may become Scorched when attacked by scorchbeasts or the scorchbeast queen, becoming allies with other Scorched creatures. |level =40 |perception =5 |family =moleminer |rr =Immune |pr =100 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Miner suit scrap * Mine suit breather * Mine suit filter * Pump action shotgun * Double-barrel shotgun * Short double-barrel shotgun * Shotgun shell }} Locations Notable mole miners Purveyor Murmrgh - A vendor found at Berkeley Springs station. Notes * As of patch 8.5, the only intelligible mole miner phrase is "Take that!" * Sometimes the miner's key will be found on a dead mole miner corpse, unlocking the repeatable miscellaneous quest Lost and Found. Appearances Mole miners appear only in Fallout 76. Category:Fallout 76 creatures es:Minero topo ru:Крот-шахтёр uk:Кріт-шахтар